


80 Q&A with Yuya Takaki and Kei Inoo

by blindpianist



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Questions, Randomness, Romance, Short One Shot, TakaIno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindpianist/pseuds/blindpianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya Takaki asked the random Kei Inoo some 80 random questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	80 Q&A with Yuya Takaki and Kei Inoo

1\. What was your first impression of me?  
Kei: First impression? Hmm… I don’t remember.  
Yuya: Really?  
  
2\. What is your idea of a perfect house?  
Kei: Well, there should be plans first then… *continues talking about architecture stuff*  
Yuya: Uhh..  
Kei: Sorry *laughs* but of course it wouldn’t be perfect without you in it.  
Yuya: *blushes*  
  
3\. How many times have you been in love?  
Kei: I have lost count *laughs* but it’s not really in love. More like, I like this girl and oh I like this one too *laughs*  
  
4\. How pretty do you think XXX is?  
Kei: *laughs* Uhh, it’s pretty because it’s about the love between two people.  
  
5\. What are the qualities you like in me most?  
Kei: Voice.  
Yuya: ….  
Kei: Just kidding! A lot! Like being adorable when you make mistakes but you’re serious when it’s about me and work. Things like that.  
Yuya: Okay.  
  
6\. What are the qualities you hate in me most?  
Kei: When you’re being a tsundere to me *pouts*  
Yuya: Sorry *pecks Kei’s cheek*  
  
7\. What do you think about marriage?  
Kei: An event that I want to happen someday… between us.  
Yuya: I want it too *smiles shyly*  
  
8\. What do you think about a live-in relationship?  
Kei: Don’t we do that?  
  
9\. Do you hate your boss? Why?  
Kei: Nope.  
  
10\. Where would you go for your dream holiday?  
Kei: Europe! I’ve always wanted to go there!  
  
11\. What’s the craziest thing you have done in your life?  
Kei: When we did a prank on Valentine’s with a friend *laughs*  
  
12\. Who is the one person in your family you cannot stand?  
Kei: None. I love them all.  
  
13\. What is the most embarrassing thing you have done in your life?  
Kei: When I accidentally shouted at someone on the phone because I thought it was someone else.  
Yuya: Ah! I remember that----  
Kei: Q-quiet!! *covers Yuya’s mouth*  
  
14\. What was your first date like? Where did you go?  
Kei: You already know it, right? *blushes*  
Yuya: Y-yeah *blushes too*  
  
15\. If you won the lottery, what would you do with your money?  
Kei: Build an amusement park *laughs*  
Yuya: But I thought you don’t like it?  
Kei: I’ll just own one but I’m not going to ride.  
  
16\. If your house caught fire and you could only take one thing and run out, what would it be?  
Kei: My dogs.  
  
17\. Who are you closer to, your mom or dad? Why?  
Kei: I guess it would be my Mom but I’m close to my Dad too. My Mom’s the one who listens to me after a day at work. She cooks me meals too.  
Yuya: You’re really close.  
Kei: Yup! *smiles*  
  
18\. If you came across a magic lamp and had three wishes to make, what would they be?  
Kei: Be a girl *laughs*  
Yuya: You’re already beautiful *confused look*  
Kei: That’s not what I meant! I’ve always wondered how they put those fake eyelashes.  
Yuya: What about the two wishes?  
Kei: I'm quite contented already. I guess good health for our families.  
  
19\. Are you addicted to anything?  
Kei: Not really. Black items, I guess?  
  
20\. What is the one thing about yourself that you hate the most?  
Kei: When I was younger, I used to take out my frustrations at work to my Mom. I really hated myself for that…  
Yuya: *pats*  
  
21\. Do you believe in ghosts?  
Kei: Maybe.  
  
22\. Are you afraid of ghosts?  
Kei: Depends *laughs*  
  
23\. Who is your role model?  
Kei: My Mom! She’s great in so many ways.  
  
24\. Do you like children?  
Kei: Yes! I want to have 3 children soon.  
Yuya: Then we’ll name them with “Yu”  
Kei: I’ve always wanted “Stephanie”  
Yuya: Then we’ll name one like that.  
Kei: Let’s adopt kids after we get married! *high tension*  
Yuya: O-okay *blushes*  
  
25\. Describe the worst date you’ve been on.  
Kei: None. I tend to forget things *laughs*  
  
26\. What are your views on religion?  
Kei: Something that should be given respect.  
  
27\. What would you change about yourself if given a chance?  
Kei: Body. I really wanted to have more muscles.  
Yuya: That would be cute.  
Kei: See?  
  
28\. What is your dream job?  
Kei: Rapper.  
  
29\. What is the most adventurous thing you have done?  
Kei: Remember my cave-exploring activity? It was really exhausting but worth it.  
  
30\. What is the most expensive thing you have bought for yourself?  
Kei: Uhh… A necklace. It was a really good one.  
  
31\. What is the most expensive thing you have bought for someone else?  
Kei: I don’t really look at the price. It’s the thought that counts.  
  
32\. What has been your wildest fantasy?  
Kei: I became a robot! *laughs*  
Yuya: What did you do then?  
Kei: I played around the city. Does that count as a wild fantasy?  
  
33\. What would you do if your best friend told you I was bad for you?  
Kei: I would be shocked on why would he say that. I wouldn’t believe it unless I see it for myself but I know you’re not like that.  
  
34\. What is the worst thing you ever did to a friend?  
Kei: None?  
  
35\. What is the nicest thing you ever did for a friend?  
Kei: I don’t know *laughs* Going out on the movies with them?  
  
36\. How much money do you dream of having?  
Kei: Enough to spend for my daily expenses.  
  
37\. Which car would you like to own?  
Kei: I’ve always wanted a car with lots of seats so that I can invite you guys.  
Yuya: Why not own a van?  
Kei: I haven’t thought of that.  
  
38\. How often do you lie?  
Kei: I don’t lie.  
Yuya: *scoffs*  
Kei: What? Ok fine. Maybe I do tell random lies *laughs*  
  
39\. Who is your favorite celebrity?  
Kei: Hmm…  
  
40\. Who is your most hated celebrity?  
Kei: None.  
  
41\. Tell me something about yourself that no one knows.  
Kei: Hmm… You know all my flaws, Yuya.  
  
42\. What was your most memorable event growing up?  
Kei: There were quite a lot like being able to hold on a mic for the first time, debuting in a group with you. Things like that.  
  
43\. Do you like hunting?  
Kei: Maybe *laughs* If I’ll have a chance to try since I only do camping…  
  
44\. Would you like to keep a dog, if yes, what would you name it?  
Kei: I already have Jam and An…. But if I’m to have another one then I’ll name it Yuya!  
Yuya: What? *chokes*  
Kei: Just kidding.  
  
45\. If a great looking girl came up to you while I was there, what would your reaction be?  
Kei: I would not react.  
Yuya: Hmm…  
Kei: I’ll tell to the girl that you’re my boyfriend.  
Yuya: Thanks *blushes* N-next question…  
  
46\. Who is your childhood hero?  
Kei: My neighbor! I saw him saving a kid from a dog when I was little.  
Yuya: Really? *amazed*  
Kei: Nah. I don’t really remember….  
  
47\. When did you have your first crush?  
Kei: In kindergarten.  
  
48\. Have you ever liked a teacher?  
Kei: Yes! But not in a romantic way *laughs* More like, I admired them.  
  
49\. Do you consider yourself a happy person?  
Kei: Yup! I’m happy.  
Yuya: That’s good.  
Kei: Being able to speak to you like this makes me happy *smiles*  
Yuya: *smiles*  
  
50\. What would you do if you were stranded on an island and there was nothing to eat?  
Kei: I… Now, that’s a big problem! *laughs*  
  
51\. Would you like to go to the moon?  
Kei: Yes! It would be cool *laughs*  
  
52\. Do you believe in the afterlife?  
Kei: Yeah.  
  
53\. How special a memory is your first love to you?  
Kei: It’s not really special *laughs* It was the first time I got heartbroken.  
  
54\. Do you like being drunk?  
Kei: Not really *laughs*  
  
55\. When did you start drinking?  
Kei: When I turned 20. My father congratulated me.  
  
56\. Have you ever stolen something?  
Kei: Never!  
  
57\. What was the craziest dare you were ever given?  
Kei: It’s embarrassing *laughs* I forgot already.  
Yuya: Unfair.  
Kei: Still not telling~  
  
58\. How old were you when you started dating?  
Kei: You know you were my first date *gets shy*  
  
59\. Do you ever dream of winning a Nobel Prize? If yes, for what?  
Kei: Woah! Not really. But if I do win, it would be great.  
  
60\. What word first comes to your mind when asked to describe me?  
Kei: Squishy.  
Yuya: Oi  
Kei: No, more like sexy.  
Yuya: I knew you would say that.  
  
61\. What word first comes to your mind when asked to describe yourself?  
Kei: Random *laughs* Well, they do say that quite a lot.  
  
62\. Which animal would you like to be?  
Kei: A dog! So that I can cuddle to you anytime.  
Yuya: You… can do that anytime you want, you know?  
Kei: Ehhhh?  
Yuya: N-nothing!  
  
63\. Who is your favorite cartoon character?  
Kei: From HunterxHunter.  
  
64\. Do you believe in God?  
Kei: Yes.  
  
65\. Do you believe in Vampires?  
Kei: Nope.  
  
66\. Were you popular in High School?  
Kei: No.  
  
67\. Do you like old people or do you think they are a nuisance?  
Kei: I don’t think that they are a nuisance. I actually have friends that are 10 years older than me. I learn a lot from them that’s why I like them.  
  
68\. Have you ever committed a crime?  
Kei: I’m a good person!  
  
69\. Have you ever said, “I love you” and not meant it?  
Kei: No no no! Never! It would be a big problem.  
  
70\. Have you ever driven drunk?  
Kei: I try not to *laughs*  
  
71\. What was the craziest party you’ve ever been to like?  
Kei: I don't really go to parties.  
  
72\. Do you like my friends?  
Kei: If you'll introduce me to them.  
Yuya: Ok  
  
73\. Do you believe in plans to save the Earth?  
Kei: Yeah.  
  
74\. Have you ever been jealous of either of your siblings?  
Kei: Nope.  
  
75\. Have you ever been jealous of your best friend?  
Kei: Nope *laughs*  
  
76\. Do you believe that a girl should always earn less than her man?  
Kei: No. It doesn't really bother me if she earns greater than I am. It just proves that they're doing their best to earn a living.  
  
77\. Which super power would you most like to have?  
Kei: Strength. So that I can carry you to bed *laughs*  
Yuya: Well, better work on those muscles then.  
Kei: I will! *pouts*  
  
78\. Do you believe in soul mates?  
Kei: Yes. He's right in front of me.  
Yuya: *blushes*  
  
79\. Do you believe in love at first sight?  
Kei: Like at first sight *laughs*  
  
80\. What do your friends think of me?  
Kei: A really nice person. I often brag you to them.  
Yuya: Really?  
Kei: Yeah. Like when you get all chldish and immature then---  
Yuya: Enough *pouts*  
Kei: *laughs*  
  
  
Yuya: So that ends our 80 Q&A  
Kei: Really? I didn't expect it to be that fast *laughs*  
Yuya: *smiles like an idiot*  
Kei: Why are you smiling?  
Yuya: I learned alot from you today *still smiling*  
Kei: Hmm, it's going to be my turn next time.  
Yuya: *still smiling*  
Kei: You're not listening to me *quickly kisses Yuya*  
Yuya: *blushes* Oi  
Kei: *laughs* I'm excited for our next interview, Yuya!

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> All of this was made by me but how I wish some of them were true.


End file.
